Wolf's Bane
by SimplexityJane
Summary: The story of three killers of men, and how they became so. One for family, one for redemption, and one to feed the hunger in her veins.


Dark Stiles, dark Lydia, sad Allison. Killing things. Well, killing Peter and the Alphas.

* * *

They met in the abandoned subway station, all wearing hoods and dark clothing. None of them were werewolves, so none of them knew each other by their scents. They could lie and it would be true. They haven't seen each other. They didn't conspire with Allison or the werewolves, no, obviously the smell is from school. Are you asking me if I'd talk to someone who's working with the man who tried to kill me? Shut up and shoot, soldier.

"Is everyone taking their Chinese tea and mountain ash pills?" one of the girls asked.

"I have my dad taking the ash, I don't know what the Chinese tea would do to his heart. The internet says it can cause a heart attack in healthy people, I can't hurt him again." It got a little too close to revealing so the second girl hissed between her teeth.

"We're all on track. The resistance is building up in our bodies, toxicity is at zero thanks to my processor. I think we can go ahead with the plan." Anger at being used made her voice thick and vicious. More like a wolf than anything else.

"I think it's time for us to stop playing coy. Not if we're going to kill someone tonight." The second girl usually never talked. "My mother might have been a racist and terrified that I was going to die, but she told me something important. If you're going to kill someone, you have to make sure they know who you are."

"Are we willing to piss off the pack?" the guy asked. "I know we're taking the Alphas first, but- what am I saying, of course we're going as ourselves." He pulled his hood down, then took his ski mask off just as the two girls did. Stiles grinned at Allison and Lydia, and he was almost as feral as they were.

v-v-v

There was a letter in the passenger seat, and Stiles followed the instructions to a field outside Beacon Hills. The ski cap he'd bought was hot and itchy, but whoever had written that note had been very specific about clothes- three layers, a ski cap and a hood. Zipped up, and it was summer so he was dying, but he didn't regret it seeing the four people in the field already. It was dark and he could hear everything. It was almost nice.

They were silent at first. Stiles knew who they were, but he thought maybe that was the point. He couldn't see breasts or hair, they couldn't tell who he was, and there was no way he could accept that this was what they were becoming. He got thrown a sack of herbs with more instructions, and the men left.

"Are we sure about this?" he asked.

"None of us deserve to be terrified." Stiles nearly hugged her, but then he'd smell her and know who she was. She sounded more like her mother now, but that part of her was always unique.

"You smell like Allison," Scott said. "Did you bump into her in the grocery store or something?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I might have seen her there. Small town, you know," he said, and kept smiling. Scott couldn't be a part of this because Scott was a Disney prince, and Disney princes only slayed the really bad guys. Scott had never killed anyone. Stiles had. Stiles was just finishing the job.

Stiles was gray, because Scott couldn't be.

v-v-v

Allison knew they were going to be changed by this. She'd helped kill Peter before, but the thought of taking out six people with the help of two people who might not be trustworthy was starting to get to her.

Not that Lydia or Stiles were untrustworthy. No, that was Ethan, and Aiden. Aiden wanted Lydia, she knew that- something about her intelligence- and Ethan didn't tell them what he got out of it. They wanted something so they were going to let them into the camp, even though they'd all been wearing enough clothing that humans couldn't tell who they were. Lydia said that trusting them was something that hinged upon what they didn't do. So long as they didn't try to manipulate her like Peter did she was for it.

Allison didn't trust them. She had arrows coated in wolfsbane specifically for them- Dad had looked at her strangely when she hummed, "Bad Moon Rising," while polishing her bow.

After this, she thought, after this she could stop. Sit and grieve for the mother she'd lost instead of being reminded every day that she'd tried to kill the love of her life. Maybe burn her bow and arrows. Give this up.

She didn't cry because hunters didn't cry, not when they were about to kill someone.

"Make sure you cut a werewolf in half," Mom had said before she'd been bitten. "Wolves bury their dead curled up like dogs."

"And insulting a whole culture is a good thing?" she'd asked sarcastically.

"Of course we aren't insulting them," Victoria had said, actually surprised. "A wolf who kills is rejected by their kind. They can't be buried like them. Instead we bury them, and we've never taken the risk that they aren't actually dead."

Her mother had actually believed what she was saying.

Allison checked that the charges were in her passenger seat. Her hands didn't shake.

v-v-v

"Are we just going to ignore what happens at night?" Allison asked. Lydia was shopping, picking out clothes, and she smiled and nodded. "Okay," Allison said.

She made Dad start drinking the tea with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "I mean, with us staying here, settling down. Not hunting big game."

"Dad, if you're going to treat them like humans admit what they are." She stared him down, bright blue eyes she'd wondered about since she'd been old enough to realize her father couldn't be her father. He flinched. "Werewolves. People. Kids younger than me." She kept staring until he broke her gaze. And didn't ask if she were his daughter at all.

v-v-v

Aiden was staring at her as she released Boyd and Erica. He wanted her, that was the only part of this that made her uncomfortable. She'd manipulated it, of course, but a werewolf's hunger was more than she wanted. Jackson had left, but she still felt the way he'd kissed her, desperate and terrified. And gods, she'd wanted it, something inside her gaping wide to suck his power in and drown in it.

Immunity by magic, Aiden said. He wanted her, he said. He wasn't lying.

"Go now," she hissed right by Erica's ear. Erica nodded, thanking her silently. She'd owe her. That was worth something.

Allison set the charges around where the wolves were sleeping while Stiles surrounded them with a ring of mountain ash. They wouldn't be able to leave before the charges blew. The force of the blow combined with the shrapnel laced with wolfsbane would kill them all. Lydia screamed from fifty feet away to wake them up.

"No one fucks with my territory!" she shouted, and let the jeep shield her from the shrapnel that reached even to them. Aiden smiled at her, a vicious thing, and she smiled back. Stiles was all business as he urged them into it, cramped as it was. Allison would go home. They had one more stop.

"Did you know what that spell was?" she asked Peter as she straddled his legs. He stared at her in a sleep stupor, among other things. "Did you know how much it bound you to me?" She kissed him, one taste of the tainted power he still had as she pierced his skin with the needle.

v-v-v

"Witches don't let anyone harm them," her mother said, when she told her the entire story. "My mother was a witch. I have no gift, other than immunity. But you, Lydia, you were born under the light of the waning rebirth moon and brought into life at dusk." She pressed a bag of wolfsbane into her hand and a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
